love story
by Loyal untill the end
Summary: the story of ness and jake after she has stoped aging at 17 will her and jake be able to  be more then freinds or will they be stuck like that with edward tampering any any way possible to either keep the truth or jake away from his daughter.some swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Love story**_

_**this is the story of ness and jake when she is 17 and has stopped aging as predicted her and jake are best freinds but can they be more with edward interfering any every possible way to keep the truth or jake away from his daugter will they ever be able to be more then just freinds and will they ever realise the truth for each others feelings about each other**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own any ideas or characters owned by Stephanie Meyers this is strictly a fan fiction.**_

_**enjoy **_

**Renesmee pov **

"renesmee carlie Cullen get down here now" dad shouted from down stairs urgh he always moans at me it's a nonstop happening .why cat he just leave me alone?

"I heard that get down here now "

I headed down stairs only to be confronted by my dad straight away "dad would you like to explain why you dragged me down here"

"Oh you know why"

I just shrugged in reply to that I really had o idea what he was o about

"Come on does this jog your memory" he held up a scrap of the t-shirt I had ripped last night when I had snuck out to see Jake and the other guys down at the push which is no easy feat the sneaking out I mean not when your dad can read minds but it's not a crime to go and see your best friend even if it's at one in the morning "you snuck out to see Jake at one in the morning I was just telling you off for ripping the shirt Alice gave you"

Ah shit that's just brilliant

"Don't let me hear you use that kid of language again Ness those wolfs are bad influxes "

"Whatever. Get out of my mind!" I ran round my dad and stormed of outside I had to get away from my dad he lectures more the I can take it would be easier to swim across an ocean filled with sharks the take all of dads lectures sometimes luckily mum normally steps I and stops dad before he goes all out lecture mode yeah he's trying to make sure I make the bright decisions but I don't have any decisions to make yet and even if I did they wouldn't be changed by spending time with Jake a the pack not that I hung out with the pack massively just Jake really ad if I was totally true with myself I might just admit that I had a mammoth crush on Jake not that it would make any difference what so ever to anything

When I was fished with the little rant going on in my mind I discovered I was already I la push past the boundary line and on jakes street and it probably looked a bit weird me walking / running all the way from just outside of forks with my home with the Cullen's my family except for the tow didn't quite know that Edward ad Bella where my birth parents they just thought that mum and dad adopted me when my real parents dads brother died in a car crash when I was 2 years old and that I myself couldn't rember them oh and that I stayed with Charlie o school days as Bella and Edward had to be in Seattle and Charlie was more than fine looking after me one thing that was similar between my dad and grandpa Charlie was they both didn't like me hanging out with Jake but that wasn't going to stop me from hanging out with him Jake was my friend end of nothing more nothing less though sometimes I wish it was more but it wasn't going to be not know and probably not ever.

Jake pov

I was suddenly woken from a deep sleep by ness coming in and hugging me "hey ness why you up so early" I said still half asleep my self

"dad woke me up annoyed I ripped the t-shirt aunt Alice gave me but she didn't quite tell me why he was telling me of and I assumed it was for sneaking out the other night and he heard my thoughts obviously and told me of for that as well."

"Sorry Hun I didn't know I'd get you in trouble"

"yes you did Jake you lust like getting me in trouble an then having to comfort me once I've had an argument with Edward " okay she had me there but I didn't want her to get in trouble massively "okay yeah anything wrong with that." Neisse shock her head and culled into my side further everything about that moment was perfect except for two things one I had no idea if she truly felt for me and she had no idea about anything including how I felt for her or that she was my imprint so yeah well that might count as three things but the imprint thing was all down to Edward and it was exactly as he planned for her to be totally oblivious to the fact that she's the only one holding me to the earth and I hate not able to be honest with her I really do for know I will have to get by with just being her best friend and maybe one day maybe even in the near future she will discover the truth for how I fell and the rest of the facts . I suddenly realized I was squishing her when she snapped me out of my train of thoughts "Jake can't breathe "

"Shit .sorry oh my god I am so sorry ness your okay aren't you"

"Yes Jake it's not like you just stabbed me or something "she joked

"Come on you want to hang out at first beach?" I asked feeling a light guilty for squishing her she nodded her head and we headed of round to the garage picking up my motor bike I had from with Bella .ness hoped on the back and I kick started it driving to first beach but only after I made sure her helmet was on and she was holding on tightly .the bike didn't faze ness anymore but she preferred the rabbit but the brakes were broken on it after Embry and quill thought the other day in the garage leaving me to tidy up and fizz there breakages .

When we arrived at first beach the over guys were already there seeing as it was our usual hang out except for Emily's but unfortunately for us Emily and Sam were off on holiday making it impossible for any of us to hang out there .we spent the rest of the day chatting and laughing with the guys they all loved ness despite the natural enemy problem but you can't blame them everyone loves ness in a brotherly or sisterly way she's impossible not to love even though I am slightly bias .we were in one sense a big family of brothers and sisters minus the fact none of us were related we hung out till ness was forced to go home by about twenty angry messages from her dad and three calm ones from bells we hoped on my motor cycle and drove towards her house I stayed with her till the beginning of her drive way were I pulled up not willing to go into hearing distance of Edward right know she returned her helmet and kissed my check goodbye like always she then disappeared of down her road and into her house with me speeding of back to la push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note so sorry I haven't updated in ages hate me all you want to .will try get the next chapter up soon as possible depending on school workon **

**Disclaimer: characters don't belong to me except for danah who is based my best friend.**

Nessies pov

Trust Jake to leave me to deal with dad alone. I can hear him shouting at me know not that I'm paying much attention to what the hell he is saying I'm just going to keep walking up to my room an .well this sucks dad has been listening to my thoughts all along and is know blocking the way to my room damn his stupid mind reading power it really sucks some times."Nessie why were you with Jake." He asks .seriously is there something wrong with his mind .I mean seriously does he not think. "Dad jakes my best friend and if you don't mind I'm tried so can I go to bed."

"How can you be tried it isn't even late"

"Well I am okay, I like sleeping and I didn't get my 40 winks last night so "why couldn't dad just let me get in to my room I wasn't about to go and sneak off for goodness sake

"Oh really how do I know you won't"

"Well you can hear what I'm thinking and stop me .oh and that reminds me get out of my head!" I shoved past my dad in to my room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't want to talk I had no control over what I was feeling or thinking let alone saying .god I'm confused .am I falling in love with Jacob black my best friend. he can't know .he can't know I love him .he'd hate me or worse .id lose my best friend if he finds out I can't .I can't lose him not know not ever .and dad I know your probably listing right know so piss of out of my head. at some point that night I must have fell asleep because in the morning I was woken by my dad shouting ,yet again what was this like the tenth time in a row ,but for a change it wasn't at me

"You can't tell her!"I was suddenly surprised when I heard jakes voice come from down stairs

"Why not she deserves to know"

"She's to young "my dad growled back

"Edward come on she should know I love her"

"You may love her, but she's my daughter and I say she's not finding out"

Their voices were getting louder and louder each time and I'm surprised they haven't woken up the whole of forks .so I decided I should probably head down and intervene

I walked in just before Jake could reply to my dad's comment "hey dad you really should shout more quietly jez you could have woke u the whole of Washington just then maybe should try being Jake"

Just then there expressions were both perfect matches of each other I could have laughed my head off at any moment then it might not have been massively appropriate so I held back the laughs threatening to escape from my mouth.

"You heard?" Jake muttered

"Yes you big idiot and do you want to know a secret … I love you too."

"RENESME UPSTAIRS KNOW!"Dad said omg talk about over reacting "KNOW!"

"Okay okay I'm going" I trudged back up the stairs as slowly as possible followed by dad as he dismissed Jake aggressively and very rudely to might I add

"Jake go know if you step inside this house again I will kill you"

"DAD!"

"Upstairs renesme"

This is so unfair I'm banned from seeing Jake .we didn't even do anything to be banned from seeing each other .I seriously need to get out of this prison cell of a room dad locked me in and yes I am in my normal room but he bared my windows, either to stop me from getting out or Jake getting in it might be both though, he'd also locked the door, but it wasn't going to stop me from seeing Jake all together still had to stay at grandpas five days a week for school as well as having actual school to attend and it would look weird if I didn't turn up to school and wasn't at Charlie's house think dad must have heard that as he came up telling me to get ready for school looking at my clock I saw he was right it was 7:30 the precise time I had to be up to be at school on time .when I was dressed in my usual begins sneakers and t-shirt something aunt Alice would kill me for wearing I headed off for school arriving just on time . throughout lessons I drifted in and out of day dreams .at lunch I grabbed an ice bun from the canteen quickly avoiding the massive queue that was about to form any minute know I headed outside it was as always cloudy with a slight bit of rain but it was forks and hay I'm half vampire so the cold really doesn't bother me much. I sat under a tree finding probably the only dry patch for miles around hoping no one would bother me, don't get me wrong I could have friends if I wanted to and yeah I do have some but its easier to be an outsider you can keep to yourself and that's what I needed to do I was soon joined by the only decent human I knew ,danah a medium sized girl with shoulder length brown hair greenish eyes and pale skin came and sat next to me "nessie its freezing out here why don't we eat inside today there's still room at some tables inside "

"I would danah but I don't feel like having people starring at me to see if I'm going to eat even the teacher's watch."

"Okay I get it just checking want me to stay outside with you"

"No aim fine thanks "she shook her head at me

"You're going to freeze to death out here day dreaming about a certain j.b and I don't mean Justin beiber."

"Yeah yeah whatever and I don't feel the cold "

"Na you wouldn't you're like a mini heater "we laughed at this and she turned around to head inside "oh just checking you walking back either me today"

"Nah I think I'll get Jake to give me a lift"

"Ok see you last lesson"

"Yep see ya "


	3. Chapter 3

**So as I promised I got the next chapter up wow go me thanz for any reviews may not update for a bit probably have next chapter up for two weeks time depending on my end of year tests and homework so yeah but will try my hardest**

**Disclaimer I don't own any characters but danah who is based on my one of my besties**

Know don't get me wrong danah was great the best and only friend I could ask for but for most things it was easier to be on my own for .like day dreaming over a certain werewolf/shape shifter and dealing with things that come from being half vamp also I didn't really want one of my best friends freezing to death out here because I didn't want to go inside .the day went on without any hitches or any contact from Jake ,then the same thing happened for the rest of the week no contact from Jake at all my dad checking up on me twenty four seven and to be honest if he had his way he would just lock me in my room for the rest of my life. I was starting to get nervous without the contact from jake, was he having second thoughts was he thinking I just said what I did to annoy my dad or please him or was it just cause of Edwards's threat and I really hope it's the last one .it was frustrating not knowing and I finally gave up waiting for him to text or call me I had to hear his voice or see him in the flesh. I picked up my mobile and quickly opened up a new message to send to Jake

**(Nessie**_** italics**_** Jake ****under lined****)**

_Hi what you up too_ I sent know I just had to wait for a reply

Hey not much thinking of you loads how about you

_Same but thinking of you_

=)

_Why didn't you contact me?_

I don't know nervous I guess

_What cause of my dad's threat_

Nessie I'm not scared of your dad

_Sure you're not_

I'm not

_Yeah yeah whatever you say _

Miss you

_Same =( meet me _

Okay were 

_First beach five minutes_

Okay see you soon 

_See you_

Love ya ness

_Love ya too _

I quickly shoved my shoes on ran down the stairs shouting to Charlie were I was going then jumping into my car. I sped out the drive way and down the road to la push I was quickly joined by dads Volvo following me until I passed the boundary line I was the only one allowed into la push I think it's because I'm half human or because I'm jakes friend or some other unknown reason .

**Jakes pov**

Iarrived at first beach within no time at alland sat on an over turned tree away from the main part of the beach were all the families were sitting enjoying a day out on the beach despite the reasonably cold weather. As I leaned against one of the branches a thought hit me what if nessie didn't come. No I was just being stupid of course she would that is unless Edward caught her, how likely was that okay reasonably but still. I was awoken from y train of thoughts by ness running up to me and engulfing me in a hug that if I wasn't about twice the size of her would probably have knocked me on to the ground.

"Hey ness "I smiled down at her

"Hey"

"Missed me"

"You're so up yourself but yeah I did "

"Your kind .I missed you to you know"

"Yeah I know "

"Now who's up there selves"

"Hay" she turned around and mocked punched me knowing that a real punch would hurt her more than me

"Ow that really hurt" I laughed

"Sure it did"

"It did "I pouted

"Aw diadems' would you like me to kiss it better"

At that point we both burst out laughing.

"Hey nessie take a walk with me I want to tell you something"

"Okay let's go"

We walked up the beach slowly further past the rock pools till we were on the very last strip of sand before the cliffs took over the beach as well as the sea

"So Jake what is it you wanted to tell me"

"Well ness you know about me being a wolf..."

"Well duh"

"…well there's this thing that we wolfs do it's called imprinting we don't know exactly why we imprint but Sam and Billy recon it's something to do with making the best new generation ."nessie looked slightly confused "okay I'm not really describing this epically but imprinting's basically like love at first sight ,like the moment you see your imprintee its no longer gravity holding you to the earth its them, and you'd do anything for them be a big brother a best friend anything they want you to be …"I stopped from lack of what to say I didn't want to just blurt it out but she was practically in tears probably assuming that my imprint wasn't her "nessie you're my imprint. And I love you so much more then my own life and probably way more than is healthy." Ness looked absolutely stumped for words we stood there in a rather uncomftable silence that wasn't completely uncomftable but like the silence that happens when you're about to say something and then the minute you open your mouth to speak the words you were going to say completely escape your mind."Nessie please say something"

"Jake I love you too "


End file.
